Gusano
by rebecasoantal13
Summary: El dolor solo va en aumento, constante y agobiante. Se siente pequeño, se arrastraría pero no puede, suplicaria pero le aterra la idea de que un grito de dolor salga en su lugar. Tiene miedo. Tanto, pero tanto miedo. Es solo un gusano, fácil de aplastar y romper. one-shot


Dolía, dolía como un _maldito infierno._

Su cabeza no paraba de doler, constante y fuertemente sentía las punzadas perforando cada lugar de su cerebro, _contaminando_ cada pensamiento que tenía, haciendo que cualquier posibilidad de pedir ayuda disminuyeran a un cero.

Ante el dolor tan fuerte tuvo que tomarse del pelo, acariciando su cuero cabelludo esperando que eso logrará reducir el dolor que se extendía y aumentaba cada vez más.

Cada movimiento que hacía, cada sofocado grito que dejaba morir en su garganta finalmente lo habían hecho dar la cara al espejo del baño, lugar donde se había encerrado en plena madrugada cuando el punzante martirio había empezado a abundar en su cabeza.

_Estaba totalmente perdido y hecho un maldito desastre._

Repentinamente el dolor se volvió un simple zumbido en su cabeza, molesto e irritante, pero, no tan doloroso como anteriormente habria sido. Eso hubiera sido un alivio, si no fuera porque el reflejo que tenía en frente le había dejado helado.

Tenía las marcas en sus, ya no tan regordetas, mejillas, de las lágrimas que había dejado salir.

Se veía como un _gusano_.

Suavemente sus manos se retiraron de su pelo y buscaron apoyo en el lavado, dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante y empezando a sollozar.

_¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? _

Él _no_ era así. Las cosas antes _no_ eran así.

Todo antes era _tan_ fácil, no importaba que tan oscuro fueran, él las hacia tan fáciles.

¿En qué momento todo había cambiado? ¿Cuando todo se volvió _tan ridículamente diferente? _

No le gustaban los cambios, no le gustaban los cambios que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor.

No le gustaba _nada_.

No le gustaba que Connie no estuviera ahí con él.

No le gustaba que Lars se fuera.

No le gustaba que Saide y su banda se separaran.

No le gustaba que todo lo que hacia tuviera un resultado contraproducente.

No le gustaba que lo vieran como un maldito _niñato_.

¡Estaba agotado!

Pero _-siempre había un pero-_ no podía quejarse, no quería ser una carga para nadie y lo que sucedió con el "cactus Steven" Solo habia complicado tanto las cosas.

Estaba mal, y él lo sabía. Lo tenía muy claro y no necesitaba a alguien que se lo remarcara, y mucho menos quería hablarlo con alguien, y es que, ni siquiera él podía ignorar que había nombrado a las plantas con los nombres de sus amigos ausentes.

_Estaba muy mal. Y había llegado al límite. _

Había llegado a su límite cuando le hablaron a Connie para que hablará con él, cosa que solo le dejó con más cosas en cabeza.

Aunque, irónicamente, recordar la voz de Connie le daba un leve plus de tranquilidad.

_Te la pasas repitiendo las cosas que Steven no es. Así que, ahora, ¿quién es Steven?_

Había pasado tanto tiempo ayudando a las personas. Había pasado tanto tiempo ayudando a todos a descubrirse, a cambiar y a mejorar, que él había pensado que había hecho esas cosas junto a los demás.

Pero ahora, que nadie lo necesitaba, que nadie necesitaba ser ayudado se dio el tiempo de ver que nisiquiera él sabía quien era.

_No es su madre.__No es un diamante.__Él es Steven. _

_¿Quién es Steven? _

Sabía que Steven ama ayudar, es amable, le gusta divertirse, es positivo, siempre podía ver lo mejor en la peor de las situaciones, podía hacer cambiar hasta a la más dura roca, él adora a su familia.

Pero, él... _Él no se sentía ya como ese Steven._

Casi podía jurar, que ambos Steven eran una versión totalmente distinta, una moneda de dos caras que no tenían nada en común.

Estaba tan confundido, lleno de miedo, lleno de inseguridades, y simplemente no sabía cómo sobrellevar todo lo que estaba pasando.

No le gustaba lo que le pintaba el _futuro_.

_¡Maldita sea! _

Se supone que Steven, el Steven que todos conocían, debían estar feliz de que todos sus amigos estaban triunfando, ¡no debería ser tan egoísta!

**El dolor volvió. **

_¡Era un estúpido! Todos crecen, todos siguen adelante. _

**Iba en aumento. **

_¡No es un niñato! _

**Arde. **

_¡No debía comportarse como uno!_

**Quema. **

_¡Pero se siente sólo, muy sólo! _

**Invade. **

_¡No quiere estar sólo! ¡No quiere ser como ella! ¡No quiere hacer un berrinche que rompa las paredes! _

**Daña. **

_¡Quiere que todo se quede como antes! ¡Que todo sea perfecto como lo era antes! _

**Corrompe. **

Esta vez no los pudo contener, los gritos de dolor empezaron a salir.

Dolorosos, agonizantes, abrumadores y demasiado fuertes que dejarían un zumbido a quien los escuchará.

Y eso pasó, el zumbido llegó a Steven que, nuevamente, había sostenido su cabeza, pero con la diferencia no que esta vez no masajeaba, ahora, en esos momentos, estaba tirando de sus rizos fuerte y dolorosamente.

Pensó que más dolor, uno mucho más fuerte haría que ignorara la abrumadora y dolorosa sensación en su cabeza.

_¡Crack! ¡Crack! _

Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas que parecían casi negras, se posaron -nuevamente- en el espejo que tenía grietas, dejando ver un imagen deformada de su reflejo.

¡Eres un gusano! ¡Un maldito gusano! Se grito a si mismo, una de sus manos soltó los rizos librandolos del dolor, se cerró creando un puño para estrellarse contra el espejo y romperlo aún más. ¡Eres insignificante! ¡Un gusano! Otro golpe más, y otro más, uno más, ahí va otro.

No paro hasta que sintió su mano sangrar, lo cual no tardo mucho. Su cuerpo se había tornado rosado y nisiquiera lo había notado hasta que se miro sus nudillos heridos.

¡Steven, Steven, abre ahora mismo! La voz de Garnet se escucho alarmada, algo fuera de lo común. También escucho los gritos de Perla y Amatista.

Limpió sus lágrimas con su manga y, por un momento, en ese pequeño instante en que el dolor había cesado un poco, por unos segundos había pensado en abrir la puerta y finalmente apoyarse en su familia.

Pero,_ -sí, siempre habría un pero-_ ya era muy tarde para él. Estaba tan roto que no había manera de sanarse.

Resignado se dejó caer el suelo, hecho bolita abrazo sus piernas con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo se viera mucho más pequeño de lo que era.

_¡Crack! _

La puerta se rompió, pero sus poderes actuaron antes y lo envolvieron en su burbuja.

Escucho súplicas, golpes, sollozos, y no hizo nada.

_Cada vez que ames ser tú, seré yo, amandote y amando formar parte de tí. _

Y si él, simplemente ya no se amaba ni un _poquito_, ¿eso significa que _ella_ no lo ama?

Cuidalos, Steven. 

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando que las últimas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

_Pasó lo que tenía que pasar._

La alarma la despertó por la mañana. Era sábado, un día soleado y con la pinta de ser perfecto.

Sin embargo, al ver que tenía varias llamadas pérdidas de Perla le causó una sensación incómoda en el pecho, llenandola de intriga.

Era raro que Perla le hablará, ya que no había razón para hacerlo, todo estaba bien. Claro, a excepción del comportamiento de Steven.

Pero bueno, _Steven es Steven, él no podía estar mal. _

Tenía también varios mensajes, los cuales abrió curiosa, no sólo porque eran de Perla, sino también por la hora en la que fueron mandados.

**Perla:**

_Ven al templo en cuanto veas esto. Es Steven.__4:55 a.m_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el mal presentimiento, su estómago dio un vuelco y se revolvió.

Quizás, Steven _sí_ podía estar mal.

Eso, esa mínima posibilidad le impulso a faltar a sus cursos. Guardo con prisa sus cosas, y corrió a la parada de autobús.

Hacia casi un mes que no veía a Steven desde su última charla en persona. Seguían chateando y haciéndo video-llamadas, pero sus citas se habían reducido mucho, demasiado. Eran casi un recuerdo.

Había estando tan ocupada en la escuela y en sus cursos que como sacrificio había dejado tantas cosas de lado.

Amo la comprensión de Steven. De su Steven.

Y ahora, sentía que había perdido algo.

El viaje en autobús se le hizo muy largo en esta ocasión, parecia que el chofer no conocía lo que era el acelerador, porque iban tan lento que casi juraría que ella corriendo lo dejaría atrás en cuestión de minutos.

O tal vez eran sus nervios.

Cuando llegó a Ciudad Playa todo se veía tan normal. No había nada raro, todo se veía como un día normal en la Playa imán de aliens.

Eso calmo un poquito a Connie, que camino con prisas hacia el templo.

La calma le duro muy poco.

Cuando llegó, vio estacionada en la arena la camioneta de Greg, el cual estaba sentado en los escalones de madera de la casa.

Mientras más se acercaba noto que una parte del techo estaba hecho trizas, y que lo que abrazaba el señor Universe era un ukelele.

Lloraba. Greg estaba llorando.

Según Steven su padre se encontraba sensible por lo que había pasado con su cabellera, pero eso, el dolor que se reflejaba en las lágrimas y la expresión del padre de su amigo era otro nivel.

Camino hasta estar cerca, con cautela para no asustarlo.

¿Sucede algo, Greg? Connie, rápidamente se arrepintió de su pregunta, pues no sólo asustó a Greg, también ocasionó que más lágrimas se asomaran en los ojos del hombre, el cual, sin soportar más soltó al llanto.

Lo único que pudo entender fue que: Debía entrar para entender que pasaba.

Greg, después de ser calmado por Connie se apoyo en una de las paredes de la casa y cerro los ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados de tanto llanto.

Con el corazón latiendo al mil por hora entró a la casa de su amigo.

Encontró un silencio sepulcral, tenso y agobiante, que fue roto por los gritos de las gemas.

¡¿Sabias que esto iba a pasar y no nos dijiste nada!?

¡No podíamos forzar las cosas! ...¡¿Forzar?! ¡Pense que estábamos haciendo lo correcto! ...¡Yo también, se supone que esto no iba a pasar!

Chicas... Se sintió incómoda escuchando una conversación que solo la alteraba y preocupaba más. Ya estaba más adentro de la casa, y veía a Garnet discutiendo en susurros agarrando sus brazos sentada en el sillón. Perla estaba de pie, claramente alterada y por último Amatista, la cual sostenía su lazo mirándolo como si tuviera los secretos del universo.

Pero no había rastro de Steven.

¡Esto fue tú culpa!

Garnet había desparecido, dejando sólo a dos gemas pequeñas. Rubí señalaba a Zafiro, la cual cubría su único ojo con su mano y ayuda de su pelo.

¡No podíamos ayudar a alguien que no quería ayuda! ¡No podíamos forzarlo!

Nuevamente, Connie se perdió en la conversación y buscó a Steven con la mirada. Nadie le estaba haciendo caso, se sentía fuera de lugar y que todo estaba mal.

_Sin Steven, todo se sentía raro. _

¿Y Steven?

Las gemas miraron a Connie, incluso Amatista.

Todas apretaron los labios, y Connie comprendió que en realidad, Steven sí estaba mal.

_Muy mal. _

Era un remolino de emociones, se sentía pequeña, solitaria y triste; se supone que Steven estaba bien, que él siempre estaría bien.

Quizás se confío mucho, demasiado, nadie podía estar bien después de todo lo que había pasado Steven.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, su chico había resistido por demasiado tiempo. Lo que pasaba había sido una bomba silenciosa que les explotó cuando menos lo esperaban.

_¿Cuánto soporto?__¿Por qué no les dijo nada?__¿Por qué no les dejo ayudarlo? _

Había señales, siempre las hubo, pero nadie les había prestado atención. Nadie notó cuando todo se había vuelto difícil.

Cuando todo se convirtió en un caos en la mente de Steven.

Aguantó la respiración recordando la plática que había tenido con las gemas.

_Pueden curarlo, ya lo hicieron, podemos curarlo. _

Recordó el silencio y las miradas que se dieron cada una de las cuatro gemas.

_Connie, Steven no es como nosotras, y aunque lo fuera, faltaría el toque Pink para ayudarle. La corrupción no sólo es un cambio físico, es algo también de la mente... Nosotras no sabemos cómo ayudarlo, nisiquiera en las diamantes sabrán.__P-Pero podemos hacer algo, ¡siempre se puede hacer algo!_

Es terca. No se iba a rendir.

_¡Esta vez no! _

Ahora, estaba rodeada de plantas junto al "Gusano Steven". Sentía sus piernas temblar y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Así se sentía perder lo que más amas?

Se siente una desolación, un vacío, una sensación de estar incompleta.

¿Así se sentía Steven?

Se negó a pensar así. _Steven la necesitaba. Ella necesita a Steven._

Aún temblando como gelatina se acercó al largo gusano en el que se había vuelto Steven.

Era difícil de expresar lo que sentía, y pensó que así se sentía las personas que iban a ver un familiar enfermo al hospital.

Ay, Steven. El gusano cuernudo no respondió y siguió observando las plantas que había en el domo.

Se identifico con esas personas porque si estuviera en sus manos volvería a Steven a su estado normal.

Camino, una vez más hasta estar cerca aún cuando tenía miedo.

Steven no la reconocía. Su Steven no la reconocía y dolía.

Ay, Steven. Se soltó al llanto una vez más y sin pensarlo, aprovechando la cercanía y la distracción del mismo se abrazo de uno de los cuernos con fuerza.

Quería un refugio. Steven era su refugio, pero él no estaba, no como ella y todos lo querían.

El monstruo no reaccionó y solo siguió oliendo las plantas.

Tú vas a volver. Te lo juró.

Ese día, Connie Maheswaran hizo una promesa al viento.

Regresó a su casa con una maceta en las manos, dolida ante la idea de que las gemas habían dado todo por perdido, entregándole la planta que Steven había nombrado en su nombre.

Pero su corazón y su mente se quedaron en ese domo, donde le esperaba su Steven. Ella sabía que su chico estaba ahí.

La idea de Steven corrupto es -una teoría bien loca xd- algo tan exquisito.

Honestamente, no creo haber podido reflejar lo que quería aquí, estoy atrofiada en esto de escribir pero espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un poquito.

¿Qué les ha parecido los nuevos capítulos? A mi, en lo personal me encantaron al igual que el nuevo transfondo que le dan a Steven.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


End file.
